Vocaloid Princess: Enchanted Journey
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Rin Kagamine, seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bermain di hutan, tapi tiba-tiba seorang peri menghampirinya dan membawanya ke sebuah petualangan besar untuk menyelamatkan sebuah istana dan membuka masa lalunya. Inspirated from a game: "Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey".


Disclaimer: Vocaloid © YAMAHA

Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (Game): Disney Productions

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship/Adventure/Fantasy

Characters:

1. Kagamine Rin

2. Hatsune Miku

3. Megurine Luka

4. Akita Neru

5. Yowane Haku

6. Sakine Meiko

7. Zatsune Miku

Other characters:

1. Hatsune Mikuo

2. Megurine Luki

3. Jaq & Gus

4. Flounder & Sebastian

5. Lumiere

6. The 7 dwarfs

7. Abu

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS AND FANDOM****S**** IN THIS FIC!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **(Life is simple, guys! xD)

* * *

**VOCALOID PRINCESS: ENCHANTED JOURNEY**

**BY: RIN-CHAN KAGAMINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

**.**

"_Once upon a time, a little girl was playing in the forest, when a Pixie appeared._

_Curious, the little girl followed the Pixie toward an abandoned castle._

_As they approached, the Pixie explained that the castle was once the home of a young, beautiful princess, but an evil curse had been cast upon it._

_To return the castle to its former glory, a very special girl would have to undertake an enchanted journey across magical lands, helping princesses in need._

_By helping these princesses, the spell would be broken and the castle would be beautiful once more._

_And now the story begins…"_

**.**

_Kagamine Rin, dia adalah seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bermain di hutan, tapi tiba-tiba seorang peri menghampirinya. Karena penasaran, Rin mengikuti peri tersebut ke sebuah istana tua yang terbengkalai. Selama diperjalanan, peri tersebut menjelaskan bahwa istana tua itu adalah rumah bagi seorang putri cantik, tapi sayang, istana itu dikutuk oleh iblis._

_Untuk mengembalikan kejayaan istana tersebut, seorang gadis istimewa harus melakukan perjalanan melalui dunia ajaib, membantu para putri yang membutuhkan pertolongan._

_Dengan membantu para putri, kutukan itu akan musnah dan istana tua tersebut akan kembali jaya seperti sedia kala._

_Dan kisah pun dimulai…_

* * *

"Wow, tempat ini sangat indah dan besar sekali," ucap Rin kagum melihat kamar istana tersebut. Ruangan itu memang luas, dan perabotannya lengkap. Sebuah tempat tidur ukuran besar, lemari kayu besar yang dicat berwarna merah muda, sebuah meja rias, dan lain-lain. Tak lupa, diantara meja rias dan lemari, terdapat sebuah cermin ajaib.

"Ya, memang. Apa kau ingat ruangan ini?" Tanya peri tersebut. Rin menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Rin polos.

"Hm, bagaimana dengan namamu? Kau mengingatnya?" Tanya peri itu

"Namaku…" Rin berpikir sebentar, "Namaku Kagamine Rin." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, syukurlah! Aku senang kau mengingat namamu," peri itu terdengar senang dengan jawaban Rin.

"Aku juga," respon Rin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Nah sekarang, kau tahu benda apa yang kau gunakan untuk melihat penampilanmu?" Tanya peri itu lagi. Rin kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingat semuanya." Jawab Rin.

"Jangan khawatir, ayo ikut aku ke cermin!" ajak peri tersebut dan menuntun Rin ke cermin ajaib. Seketika, cermin itu bercahaya dan mengubah penampilan Rin.

* * *

"Wow, kau cantik sekali!" puji peri tersebut, Rin tersenyum bahagia. Cermin itu telah mengubah penampilan Rin yang kini berpakaian _dress_ berwarna aqua, sepatu dan topi yang berwarna sama, serta rambutnya yang sepanjang pinggang berwarna emas.

"Terima kasih. Umm… Adakah sesuatu yang ingin kau berikan lagi padaku?" Tanya Rin.

"Oh ya! Aku akan memberikanmu benda yang paling penting. Tongkat sihirmu…" ucap peri tersebut sambil memberikan Rin sebuah tongkat ajaib dengan _sparkle_ berwarna pink dan berbentuk bintang.

"Wah! Aku mendapatkan tongkat ajaib? Ini indah!" salut Rin sambil memandangi tongkat barunya.

"Ya, benda ini sangat berguna disepanjang perjalananmu. Nah, sekarang ikut aku ke ruangan utama!" ajak peri tersebut yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu, Rin mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Kini, Rin telah berada di ruangan utama—ruangan yang pertama kali terlihat saat memasuki istana. Rin menuruni tangga yang berada disisi kiri ruangan. Peri itu kembali menemuinya,

"Nah, selama diperjalanan, kau akan bertemu dengan makhluk hijau bernama _bogs_. Makhluk inilah yang menjadi penyebab masalah di setiap tempat yang akan kau kunjungi. Makhluk ini juga menangkap kupu-kupu, kau harus memusnahkan mereka untuk membebaskan kupu-kupu tersebut. Dan hanya tongkat sihirmu-lah yang dapat melakukannya," jelas peri tersebut. "Dan sekarang, aku akan mengajarimu menggunakan sihirmu," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Rin yang mulai mengerti.

"Ada dua cara yang bisa kau lakukan untuk memusnahkan _bogs_. Pertama, kau bisa arahkan sihirmu pada mereka. Dan kedua, kau bisa memenuhi area tertentu dengan sihirmu." Jelas peri itu lagi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," jawab Rin sambil mengangguk.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang bisa kau lakukan dengan sihirmu. Kau bisa merubah sihir _bogs_ pada suatu objek kembali seperti semula. Ini adalah kekuatan yang tersembunyi dari tongkat sihirmu." Rin mendengarkan penjelasan peri tersebut dengan seksama, dan mengangguk,

"Baiklah,"

"Nah sekarang, ikuti aku lagi," perintah peri tersebut, menuntun Rin menaiki tangga yang berada di sudut kanan ruangan utama istana dan memasuki sebuah ruangan lagi.

* * *

Ruangan besar dan berdebu adalah dua kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan ruangan yang kini dimasuki Rin. Sebuah ruangan kosong. Tapi, ditengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah tugu kecil.

"Ini adalah daerah terlarang dari istana ini, memang sedikit berantakan dan berdebu, tapi jika kau meletakkan tongkatmu di tugu itu, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan," peri itu kembali menjelaskan segala sesuatunya. Rin berlari mendekati tugu tersebut dan mencocokkan ujung tongkatnya dengan sebuah lubang yang ada di tugu tersebut. Jika kau sulit mencernanya, tongkat Rin bagaikan sebuah kunci yang akan membuka sebuah pintu.

Rin memutar tongkatnya ke kanan sekitar 40 derajat, dan tak lama kemudian, ruangan tersebut bergetar bagaikan sedang dilanda gempa.

"Ahaha, aku rasa benda itu sudah tidak digunakan untuk beberapa saat. Tapi jangan khawatir, ini hanyalah pendaratan mulus menuju lantai dasar."

Benar saja, seketika lantai yang dipijak Rin bergetar dan bergerak turun bagaikan escalator.

"Nah, ini dia. Ayo cepat dan lihat sekitar! Ini adalah portal ajaib yang akan membawamu ke dunia para putri. Kau harus membantu semua putri untuk memusnahkan kutukan terhadap istana ini. Setiap dunia terdiri dari tiga _chapter_ dan kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Dunia _Ariel_ adalah tempat yang bagus untuk memulai. Dunia _Jasmine_ penuh dengan petualangan, tetapi sedikit sulit. Dunia _Cinderella_ juga menyenangkan, tetapi lebih sulit lagi. Dan dunia _Snow White_ adalah yang tersulit. Yakinkan dirimu bahwa kau siap!" jelas peri itu sambil mengitari semua portal yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Rin mengangguk dan melihat sekitar, dunia Ariel menarik perhatiannya. Ia pun berjalan mendekat dan memasuki dunia _Ariel._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Hai semuanyaahhh! *mainin lagu kematian, dilempar ke kuburan* Rin balik lagiiiii~! Fic baru lagi? Bukannya ngelanjutin yang "Tragic School" malah buat fic baru~ *digetok readers***

**Kali ini cross-over Vocaloid ama Disney Princess, yang ide ceritanya terinspirasi ama game yang baru Rin tamatin hari ini: "Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey"**

**Padahal ini game keluar tahun 2007, Rin baru namatin hari ini~ lol**

**Rin serasa anak kecil mainin game beginian, tapi kalo boleh jujur, seru banget!**

**Btw, fic ini sulit dimengerti ya? ^^"**

**Rencananya, ini bakalan jadi fic multichapter terpanjang Rin. Semoga bisa selesai semua deh~**

**Okie dech, penutup aja, lagi males ngebacot. Byeee~**

**Review ya!**

***Next chapter: Megurine Luka as Ariel (Part 1)**

**^ Rin-chan Kagamine ^**


End file.
